The Never Ending Friendship
by Razor blade kissez
Summary: The sequel to Star in the Storm. Well Zuko and Katara got married, Zuko joined the team, and the adventure is just beginning. Zutara
1. Chapter 1

Okay now this story is comidy/rommance! And you'll see the comedy when you read. Well R&R ENJOY!

* * *

chapter one

* * *

"Isn't this great guys!" Katara asked as she moved her hands in the waterfall. "Oh my gosh! Zuko come here!" she said. She bent the fish up in a little waterball so it would live. Zuko walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's beautiful Katara." he said. She looked at him and smiled. "So are you happy you joined us? I mean I know it was my idea and your losing everything you had.." she said. He stopped her and sat next to her.

"I have you, and your the most important thing, but yes I am happy." he said. She put the fish back and hugged him. Sokka walked over to them and rolled his eyes. "Okay guys thats enought, I just ate." he said. Zuko and Katara smiled and laughed. "Sokka...wheres Aang?" Katara asked. Sokka shrugged. "He ran off somewhere." he said and walked away.

Katara looked at Zuko and rolled her eyes. He laughed and got up with her. "Let's go find Aang it's all most time to eat." Zuko said. He brushed off his white jacked/outfit of dirt. "This thing is like a dirt magnet!" he growled wipping off his butt. Katara laughed and hugged him. "Your so cute." he rolled his eyes and kissed her. He let go and smirked. "Don't ever call me cute."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. She pulled him into the trees. "Aang!" "Aang!" they both shouted. Looking in the sky, up a tree, and even in any cave they came in contact with. Katara pushed back a bush and smiled. "Zuko over here!" Zuko came running up and sighed. "Finally." She walked out of the bushed and walked up to the monk.

"Aang?" she asked and shook his shoulder. She looked at his face and sighed. "He's in the spirit world." he smiled and walked up to them. "Remember at the North Pole I stole him from you?" she nodded. "Well why don't I just pick him up and bring him back to camp?" she stood there and laughed. "Where did that come from?" he shrugged. "Just remembering the good old times." She laughed and nodded. "Okay pick him up and we can get back to camp, where ever that was." she looked around and sighed.

"Do you remember the way back?" he nodded. "Ya it was straight West." she nodded and started walking. Zuko grabbed Aang and threw him over his shoulder. He walked up to Katara and smiled. "Wow this kid got a little heavier then last time." Katara nodded and giggled. She sighed and looked at Zuko. "Just imagine tommaro will be our fist anniversary for bring married." he nodded and sighed. "Yep, the fist year, and look how great it's been so far." she nodded and grabbed his free hand.

"I love you." he smiled back at her. "I love you too." she laughed and looked straight ahead. "Whats so funny?" she looked back at him and bursted out laughing. "Whats so funny?" he asked. "Y...your..jacket/suit has a hole in it." he shrugged. "So?" she laughed harder. "Your...butt..." he looked behind him and blushed a little. His butt ofthepants were ripped and you could see his underpants. Katara covered her mouth with her hand and tears came rolling down her cheeks.

Zuko's eyebrow twitched and he growled he started walking ahead. "Okay it's not that funny!" he shouted. She nodded and stopped a little. "Okay your right it's not." she walked up to him and smiled. "Your butts cute anyways." he smiled and rolled his eyes. "At least I don't have a big butt." she stopped and frowned. "Are you saying I have a big butt?" he shook his head. "No I'm saying it's enourmouse!" she opend her mouth to protest but nothing came out. She growled and walked up to him.

They started walking and he brought his leg up and kicked her butt. "Owch! Zuko!" she yelled. He shrugged and started running. "Holy crap kid...your heavy!" he whispered in pants as he ran toward camp. He ran into the clearing and ran to the other side of the fire. He set Aang down on a log and took fighting stance.

Katara walked out into the clearing and smirked. "Your going to wish you never did that!" she said. He shrugged. "No I think I did." she laughed and threw a water wip at him. It hit him in the butt and he yelped. "Pay back!" he growled and rubed his sore spot.

Sokka walked in and laughed when he saw Zuko rubbing his butt. Zuko looked at him and growled. "It's not funny!" Sokka nodded. "Is too, it's very funny!" Zuko rolled his eyes and walked over to Appa. He patted Appa and smiled. Appa and Zuko had grown to like each other so everything was good. He jumped up on Appa's saddle and pulled out a pair of his training pants. He pulled off his jacket/suit and slipped the pants on quickly.

He jumped down from Appa and smiled. "There happy?" he asked. Katara looked at him and nodded. He was topless with a pair of baggy red pants. She patted a spot on the log by her and smiled. Zuko walked over and sat down next to his wife.

* * *

Okay I know I used Butt alot but you got to admitt. It was pretty funny. And also thers going to be more this is not a one shot. Repeat this is not a one shot! Okay R&R

- Z.F


	2. Chapter 2

Okay another chapter R&R ENJOY!

* * *

chapter three

* * *

The next morning was a bad day yet no one knew it. The sun was, up the birds were chirping, and the waterfall was rushing with the wonderful, and calming sound. Zuko opend his eyes and yawned. He streched his tired musles and looked at his side.

Katara wasn't there! He looked around. "Katara?" he said. "I'm out here Zuko!" she yelled. He sighed and opend the flap. Sure enought there was Katara and Aang cleaning up camp. Sokka was still sleeping. He crawled out of the tent and walked over to them. He kissed Katara and hugged her from behind.

"Good morning sleepy head." she whispered. He smiled and rubbed his face in her hair. She giggled. "Zuko! Don't get my hair all ratty!" he smirked and put his chin on her shoulder. "How long have you been up? what time is it?" she smiled and rolled up a cloth in her hand.

"I've been up for about an hour, and it's about a little past dawn." he nodded. And looked at Aang who was feeding Appa. "Hey Aang, are we going to practice?" Aang looked at him a big grin on his face. "Ya!" he shouted. He ran over to the couple and lit a little flame in his hand.

"I've been practicing when ever I have free time on the basics." Zuko nodded and let go of Katara. "Well then let's go while it's still early." Aang nodded and ran over to the waterfall. He turned to Katara with a smiled on his face. "You want to come? I could use a little help." she nodded and they walked over to Aang.

"Okay get in stances." Zuko said. They all got in fighting stances. "Aang feet further." he said. Aang sighed and put his feet out a little further. He looked at Katara and smiled. "This should be easy for a waterbending master." he said. Katara blushed a little and threw a little bit of water at him.

Aang laughed and looked at Katara. "Good one Katara." she nodded. "Thanks Aang, maybe Zuko would like a little more water?" Zuko shook his head. "I can hold off for a little bit." Katara giggled and got back in fighting position.

Zuko wipped the water off his forhead and got into his position. "Okay Aang, stance number sevendy five." Aang nodded and twirled a flame in his hand. Zuko watched and smiled. "Katara stance number thirty two." Katara looked at him. "What!" he nodded. "Just do it." she nodded and put water into Aang's fire.

Zuko put a flame into it and clapped his hands. The flames and water disappeared and then came back in an explosion and a confetty type stuff flew everywere. Katara smiled and looked at Aang. "Wow where did you learn that trick?" Aang asked.

Zuko shrugged. "After you've been to fire nation festibles over a hundred times your learn some stuff." Aang cocked an eyebrow. "But how did you know what stance for me and Katara?" Zuko rolled his eyes. "Well all three of those stances are the same, just diffrent number stances."

Katara nodded. "I get it, so you guys can keep doing this I'm going to go bath, since you've scouted the area." Zuko nodded. "Just...be careful just because we did doesn't mean there isn't anything out there." she nodded and walked off into the trees.

She came into a clearing with four hot springs. She looked around and thought of something. 'This place looks very familiar.' she looked around a little more and sighed. She walked over to the trees surrounding the clearing. She pushed a branch out of the way and gasped. "NO!" she whispered.

* * *

Okay untill till next time!R&R!

- Z.F


End file.
